Una noche helada bajo los brazos del enemigo
by Elein88
Summary: A pesar de haber renunciado a cualquier sentimiento humano para obedecer al Rey Exánime, Arthas siente la necesidad de liberar la tensión de la batalla bajo los brazos de una mujer, aunque sea una muerta. Arthas esboza una sonrisa cuando su mente le señala a la compañera perfecta, una arrogante y hermosa elfa de la sangre. Arthas/Sylvanas. Lemon. One-shot.


_Un corazón no muere cuando deja de latir, _

_muere cuando los latidos dejan de tener sentido._

Aquella noche el orgulloso Caballero de la Muerte caminó con pasos firmes hacia sus aposentos. Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de él aquella tarde, desde que había visto caer las torres de Dalaran. Había sentido un gran gozo al ver cómo aquella imponente ciudad mágica caía bajo el poder de su ejército, pero el acercarse tanto a aquel lugar que tan cálidos recuerdos le había otorgado en vida, había causado estragos en su mente. Su cuerpo y la Agonía de Escarcha habían deseado encontrarse cara a cara con esa mujer, con esa sucia traidora que había renegado de él cuando más la había necesitado. Sus ojos querían ver la desesperación y el sufrimiento en su rostro al ver caer a la amada ciudad que le había enseñado todo cuanto sabía. Sus brazos querían haber sido partícipes de múltiples y dolorosas heridas en su cuerpo. Su amada hojarruna, la Agonía de Escarcha, quería haber saciado su sed con el alma de aquella insolente maga.

Pero Jaina no se encontraba en Dalaran cuando atacó con su ejército, cuando atravesó el cuerpo de aquel decrépito mago que se había atrevido a oponerle resistencia. Antonidas yacía muerto entre las ruinas de Dalaran, con el cuerpo vacío bajo los escombros pues la Agonía de Escarcha se había llevado su alma. Sin embargo, a pesar de que odiaba a Jaina y quería haberle hecho pagar por su traición, en el fondo se sentía aliviado por no haberse encontrado con ella bajo aquella masacre. A pesar de haberlo perdido todo, de habérselo entregado todo al Rey Exánime, tenía miedo que los ojos de aquella criatura hubieran podido mellar su voluntad, derribando aquellas barreras con las que tanto le había costado envolver su corazón, privándole de cualquier sentimiento humano.

Su encuentro podría resultar peligroso. ¿Y si esa mujer tenía más poder sobre él que él mismo?

No, de ningún modo podría ocurrir algo como eso. Ya no era aquel chiquillo que paseaba junto a ella por los pasadizos de Dalaran como dos furtivos amantes, aquel hombre que le había entregado su cuerpo en la ardiente festividad de la cosecha cuando ella le había prometido que jamás renegaría de él. Todas aquellas promesas vacías que no significaron nada cuando llegó el momento oportuno. Desde luego ya no era aquel hombre que la había amado tanto que el dolor de su traición le provocó un insoportable agujero en el pecho cuya agonía no parecía tener fin. Ahora las cosas eran muy diferentes. Nunca más volvería a sufrir por ella, ni ella tendría ningún control sobre su nueva y poderosa personalidad. Su traición no merecía ninguna compasión. Había elegido mal el bando al permanecer al lado de Uther el Iluminado, aquella decisión había condenado su alma. Pagaría caro el haber dado la espalda al hombre equivocado.

Sin embargo, al margen del recuerdo de Jaina, aquella extraña sensación seguía envolviéndole, amarga y pesada, como si miles de voces olvidadas quisieran volver a su mente mientras él se empeñaba en rechazarlas. Sus pasos le condujeron hasta una lujosa habitación en ruinas. Se despojó del yelmo y su cabello plateado quedó liberado de su prisión. Arrojó el yelmo al suelo y continuó despojándose del resto de la armadura. Tal vez el agua helada podía librarle de todos aquellos molestos pensamientos. Arthas se dirigió hacia los baños y allí permaneció durante largo rato bajo un chorro de agua fría. Su piel no podía sentir el frío, pero por alguna extraña razón aquel líquido reconfortó su cuerpo, como si el agua gélida pudiera limpiar su sufrimiento. Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta de la realidad.

Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo otra cosa. Sus poderosos músculos habían recordado algo que habían perdido hace tiempo. Las gotas que caían por sus largos cabellos y resbalaban por su pecho también le reclamaban este deseo.

Tal vez esa fuera la solución para distraerse de aquella molesta sensación. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro. Había encontrado a la víctima perfecta. Tal vez resultara más divertido de lo que había imaginado. Lo que más excitaba a sus perversos planes era imaginarse lo doloroso y humillante que resultaría aquel juego para ella.

Salió de la ducha y se cubrió con una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, con bordados rojos sobre él, tan intensos como la sangre que había derramado aquel día. Con su poderoso control llamó a su sierva favorita, aquella banshee que flotaba a su alrededor resignada al yugo de su poder.

Sylvanas apareció tan pronto como su amo la llamó. Lo encontró sentado en la aterciopelada silla de su habitación, con una malvada sonrisa en sus labios. Odiaba su semblante, sus gélidos ojos, su arrogante sonrisa. Odiaba todo cuanto rodeaba a aquel monstruoso hombre que le había arrebatado la vida y había asesinado a su pueblo. Pero el individuo que tenía delante había dejado de ser un hombre hace muchísimo tiempo. Era un Caballero de la Muerte porque la muerte era lo que sembraba a su paso. Todo cuanto era vivo y hermoso desaparecía bajo sus pies, bajo la atroz destrucción que causaba su ejército de no-muertos y engendros. Hasta la misma tierra parecía morir con su presencia, dejando una oscura cicatriz como recuerdo. No sólo había acabado con la vida de miles de inocentes, si no que había obligado a los cadáveres a unirse a sus filas para seguir expandiendo aquella cruel masacre. Ni siquiera daba descanso a las almas de los guerreros que habían dado su vida para proteger todo lo que amaban. Todos ellos habían sido obligados a cambiar de bando mientras sus cuerpos inertes seguían pudriéndose y descomponiéndose. Esa era la razón por la que lo odiaba tanto.

Su cuerpo continuó flotando en el aire mientras lo observaba. Arthas la había asesinado cruelmente como al resto de los suyos, pero la había castigado devolviéndola a la vida bajo aquella forma espectral. Le había privado de cualquier sentimiento excepto del dolor y el odio. También había dejado intacta parte de su voluntad para divertirse aún más con su forzoso cautiverio. Aquella voluntad sería la responsable de su muerte algún día, Sylvanas no descansaría hasta que consiguiera acabar con aquel caballero al que tanto odiaba, aunque para ello tuviera que perseguirlo hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a controlar sus emociones en su presencia, sabía que aquel odio inconmensurable divertía muchísimo al Caballero de la Muerte cada vez que la obligaba a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad. Disfrutaba torturándola con órdenes que jamás habría obedecido en vida, por lo que Sylvanas no permitía que el dolor que la desgarraba por dentro aflorara en la superficie para divertir a aquel príncipe que se había convertido en rey al asesinar a su padre.

Arthas continuaba sonriendo mientras imaginaba lo que le esperaba a aquella espectral elfa. Ella lo observó impasible. Los cabellos de Arthas continuaban húmedos a causa de su reciente baño, y a juzgar por cómo se adhería su ropa a su piel, apostaba a que su cuerpo también.

- Esta noche tendrás el placer de acompañarme. No necesito de tus dolorosos gritos para esta batalla.

Tras decir esto, hizo un gesto con la mano y una fría aura envolvió a la elfa. Podía sentir aquel frío antinatural alrededor de su espectral cuerpo. Quiso gritar bajo aquel torbellino porque una dolorosa mano invisible estaba arrancando su alma trasladándola a otro lugar. Sintió que su alma se ahogaba y se quemaba con ese profundo hielo que la arrastraba. Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y entonces notó cómo su transparente esencia cobraba forma tangible. Unos segundos después su alma había vuelto a su verdadero cuerpo.

Aquella cruel magia le había hecho recuperar su antigua apariencia. Su piel, que antaño había sido rosada, era gris como la ceniza. Sus cabellos, que una vez brillaron dorados bajo el fulgor del sol, ahora eran tan blancos como la luz de la luna. Sus ojos, tan azules y cristalinos como las aguas del río Elrendar antes de ser corrompido por los cadáveres de la Plaga, eran rojos como la sangre que su amo le había obligado a derramar. Arthas la miró fascinado por su belleza, pero ella no creía que hubiera nada bello en aquel cuerpo inerte que le había concedido. Se prohibió a sí misma llorar, no iba a ofrecerle semejante satisfacción, su orgullo no le permitía aliviar su alma de aquella manera si tal acto iba a complacer a su enemigo.

Arthas se acercó a ella y empezó por sujetar su cuello con una de sus manos. Se acercó a sus cabellos para oler su embriagador aroma femenino. A diferencia del resto de su ejército, aquel cuerpo inerte no desprendía ningún hedor nauseabundo; más bien al contrario, su piel era pura, como si su cuerpo hubiera sido congelado en el tiempo, evitando cualquier estrago de descomposición sobre él.

En ese momento Sylvanas se dio cuenta del motivo por el que la había convocado aquella noche. El horror y el asco se adueñaron por un momento de su mente, pero rápidamente recobró el control. Si aquello era lo que su amo quería, no le daría la satisfacción de verla resistirse.

Arthas comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con una mano mientras seguía aspirando su aroma. En ese momento su lengua se deslizó pos sus puntiagudas orejas. El cuerpo de la elfa reaccionó ante aquella húmeda caricia, pero Sylvanas logró ocultarlo. La lengua de Arthas fue bajando por su cuello dejando una estela gélida a su paso. Sylvanas miraba hacia uno de los rincones de la habitación mientras su amo seguía lamiendo su cuerpo. En ese instante su otra mano pasó a sujetar su cintura. La mano de Arthas era más suave de lo que la elfa hubiera podido imaginar. A pesar de las duras batallas que había combatido, de las innumerables vidas que había tomado bajo el desgarrador poder de su espada, aquellas manos la acariciaban con suavidad, casi con dulzura. Sylvanas ahogó una risa en su interior ante este estúpido pensamiento.

La lengua de Arthas había llegado a su escote, a la zona donde se separaban sus senos. Como el corpiño de cuero parecía entorpecer su camino, Arthas decidió que era la hora de desprender a la elfa de su abrigo. Pero antes de eso, decidió subir la mano que se paseaba por su cintura hasta la altura de su pecho, deslizando sus dedos bajo la pieza de cuero, acariciándolo. Esta vez la elfa tuvo que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para controlar la reacción de su cuerpo. La fría mano de su asesino acariciaba cada milímetro de su pecho, mientras su lengua había vuelto a juguetear con su cuello, esta vez dando pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Su otra mano seguía sujetando firmemente su cuello, manejando su cuerpo en la dirección que a él le convenía.

La respiración del Caballero de la Muerte empezó a acelerarse, su cuerpo estaba disfrutando de su juego, por lo que empezó a acariciar el pecho de su juguete con más fuerza, con movimientos más rápidos. Los mordiscos también aumentaron su intensidad. Su mano rozó el pezón de Sylvanas y en ese momento se le ocurrió pellizcarlo, primero suavemente y luego más fuerte. La elfa no emitía ningún sonido, pero Arthas se percató de que su respiración había cambiado, se había vuelto irregular. Arthas se propuso entonces conseguir que la obstinada elfa lo deseara, que le rogara que siguiera, aunque sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo que ella se rindiera a tales deseos.

Su inerte pezón parecía haberse endurecido tras el contacto, traicionando las verdaderas intenciones de su cuerpo. Esto incrementó el deseo del príncipe, que rasgó violentamente la pieza de cuero y tumbó el cuerpo de la elfa sobre la cama. Ahora sus delicados senos se encontraban al descubierto. Arthas empezó a lamer uno de ellos mientras manoseaba el contiguo con su mano. Su lengua hacía movimientos circulares alrededor del pezón y sus dientes lo mordisqueaban con suavidad. El cuerpo de Sylvanas temblaba a pesar de que la elfa intentaba concentrar todo su autocontrol.

La despojó de los guantes que la cubrían hasta el codo y empezó a chupar sus dedos. Aquel lascivo contacto produjo un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de Arthas, que aprovechó para quitarse la camisa mientras la elfa permanecía tumbada en la cama.

Cuando terminó se abalanzó sobre ella, restregando su cuerpo con el suyo. Comenzó a apretarla fuertemente hacia él, con sus poderosas manos. Entonces le dio su primera orden.

- Acaríciame.

La elfa, a regañadientes, tuvo que obedecer a su amo. Entrelazó sus manos sobre la nuca de Arthas y empezó a acariciar sus cabellos. Los labios de Arthas recorrían los pechos de Sylvanas con frenesí, intentando despertar por completo su cuerpo. La elfa comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos por su espalda, siguiendo su curvatura. Le agarró con más fuerza cuando el guerrero rozó su cuerpo contra el suyo con más ímpetu, haciendo que la elfa sintiera una presencia dura entre sus pantalones. Arthas sonrió cuando su compañera se percató de este contacto. En ese momento decidió dar un paso más.

Comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Sylvanas mientras su mano se iba deslizando lentamente hacia abajo. Sujetó uno de los brazos de la no-muerta contra la cama, obligándola a doblar el codo bajo su cabeza, mientras su mano continuaba bajando. Sus dedos empezaron a introducirse bajo su pantalón de cuero. El cuerpo de la chica se sacudió. Los dedos de Arthas estaban a punto de vulnerar su parte más íntima. Enseguida alcanzaron el lugar previsto, que le recibió más húmedo de lo que esperaba.

- Vaya, vaya… tu voluntad sigue resistiéndose a mí, pero parece que tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo – dijo susurrándole al oído mientras lo lamía.

Sus dedos empezaron a jugar por aquel lugar. Sylvanas abrió los ojos con intensidad. Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando, aquel maldito asesino sabía exactamente cómo y dónde tocar a una mujer. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas para ahogar unos gemidos que amenazaban con salir. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada, a pesar de estar muerta. Si su corazón hubiera podido latir, en ese momento estaría golpeando su pecho con violencia. Arthas seguía acariciándola allí abajo, moviendo sus mágicos dedos. Otra oleada recorrió su cuerpo, esta vez tuvo que aferrarse a la cama con la única mano que tenía libre. Arthas no podía verla porque seguía entretenido lamiendo sus orejas, pero pudo sentir cómo el cuerpo de la mujer se estremecía bajo el suyo, luchando contra un placer que no quería reconocer.

Arthas comenzó a mover su mano más deprisa, acariciando el origen de todos los placeres de la mujer, rozó esa parte con intensidad, el placer que la elfa sentía era casi doloroso, pero no iba a permitirse expresarlo. Su garganta se aferraba por ocultar aquellos gemidos que suplicaban por salir, apretaba los dientes para que ningún sonido saliera de su boca. Aquellas caricias le gustaban, eso estaba claro, su cuerpo le pedía una y otra vez que dejara de resistirse, que disfrutara de aquel momento que no había disfrutado mientras estaba viva.

Cuanto más acariciaba aquel lugar prohibido, más se endurecía su virilidad en su entrepierna, pero todavía quería esperar un poco más. Bajó su cabeza hasta sus pechos y comenzó a chuparlos con frenesí. Jugar con las dos partes más intímas de la mujer a la vez le excitaba sobremanera, y parecía que a la elfa también. Sus esfuerzos por reprimir sus gemidos estaban empezando a volverse inútiles, todo su cuerpo gritaba lo que su voz no quería expresar.

Sólo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. Decidió soltar el brazo de ella que tenía aferrado sobre la cama y con ambas manos le quitó los pantalones a Sylvanas. Agarró sus piernas con ambas manos y las separó haciendo que su cuerpo se curvara hacia él. Disfrutó durante un rato de la magnífica vista de los secretos de su sierva, pero enseguida acercó su cabeza y comenzó a recorrer con la lengua todas las zonas que había visitado con sus dedos.

La general no pudo reprimir sus impulsos ante este nuevo contacto. Un prolongado gemido salió de su garganta. Muchos otros le siguieron cuando Arthas empezó a mover su lengua en círculos a una velocidad asombrosa mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara. Lo había conseguido, como siempre, siempre conseguía todo cuanto se proponía.

Por si aquello no resultara suficiente, Arthas decidió que sus manos también se unieran al juego que su lengua estaba disfrutando. El cuerpo de Sylvanas no pudo soportar aquel doble ataque y sus caderas se estremecieron con un impulso que golpeó la cara de Arthas, pero no se apartó del lugar. Uno de sus dedos se deslizó por el agujero de la mujer y empezó a invadirlo. Sylvanas se agarró a la cama con ambas manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera experimentar tales sensaciones. Las oleadas de placer estaban empezando a nublar su juicio, su cuerpo le pedía a Arthas que continuara hasta llegar al clímax. Eso nunca, nunca le suplicaría nada a aquel monstruo, por mucho que lo deseara. El dedo de Arthas entraba y salía con velocidad, mientras su lengua seguía paseándose sin piedad por aquel lugar. Levantó la vista sin detener su perverso juego para ver cómo se estremecía aquella orgullosa guerrera. Su rostro se contraía con sus gemidos, sus manos aferraban con fuerza la cama que yacía sobre ella. Había llegado el momento.

Detuvo su juego y se irguió sobre ella. La elfa abrió los ojos confundida. Arthas la miró con su insolente mirada, mientras se relamía los labios. Ahora era su turno para desnudarse. Se quitó el pantalón que aprisionaba su entrepierna desde hacía rato. Su miembro salió disparado agradeciendo haber sido liberado de sus ataduras. Aquella erección la apuntaba poderosa, erguida, fuerte, majestuosa. El cuerpo de Sylvanas ansiaba lo que venía a continuación.

A pesar de que le habría encantado escuchar cómo le suplicaba, Arthas tampoco quería esperar más. La excitación recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que le costaba controlar en esos momentos. Observó a la elfa unos segundos más y entonces arremetió contra ella.

El cuerpo de Sylvanas fue penetrado por el de Arthas. Su cuerpo la atravesó como aquella hojarruna había traspasado su vientre, pero esta vez la sensación era completamente diferente. Aquel gélido contacto no la estaba arrastrando hacia la muerte, una profunda oleada de placer recorría su cuerpo, mucho mayor que el que había experimentado minutos antes. Arthas seguía encima, impulsando su cuerpo hacia ella, cada vez más fuerte. Con cada movimiento aquella sensación tan placentera se incrementaba.

La cordura abandonó por completo a la elfa. Arthas arremetía contra ella moviendo sus caderas, como si se tratara de un noble baile. En ese momento Sylvanas fue capaz de ver al hombre que un día fue. Aquel valiente príncipe de cabellos rubios que habría hecho cualquier cosa por salvar a su pueblo. Cualquier cosa, incluso entregarse a una maldición que devoraría su alma. Lo que él no sabía es que aquella maldición acabaría con todo lo que había intentado proteger. Sylvanas, por un momento, sintió pena por él.

Fue entonces cuando él la besó en los labios. Una dulce sensación de paz y tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo. Pero Sylvanas sabía que aquel cálido beso no era para ella. Cada movimiento de su cuerpo iba destinado a otra persona. A la única mujer que había amado en su vida. La única persona en la que había confiado de verdad. Unas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la elfa al ser consciente de aquel profundo amor que había perecido bajo la maldición de la Agonía de Escarcha. El cuerpo de Arthas se movía frenéticamente junto a ella, rozando salvajemente aquel túnel que le llevaba al interior de su cuerpo. La no-muerta no pudo evitar aferrarse a su espalda tan fuerte como pudo. Le clavó las uñas a su peor enemigo, aquel que le había causado tanto dolor y ahora le producía un inmenso placer. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante en vida, una oleada que la embargaba completamente y le hacía perder el juicio. No pudo evitar pensar que si aquel hombre que yacía sobre ella no hubiese escogido el camino equivocado, habría hecho tan feliz a cualquier mujer…

El cuerpo de Sylvanas se unió al ritmo del de Arthas y juntos llegaron al orgasmo. Aquel clímax estalló en el interior de ambos, haciendo caer sus cuerpos, uno sobre el otro, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos podía sentir cansancio. Arthas, todavía disfrutando de la sensación de placer, le indicó a su sierva que ya podía retirarse. Aquella cruel orden no tenía otro propósito que no fuera el de recordarle que ella sólo había sido su juguete, que podía controlarla como quisiera sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Tras levantarse con el cuerpo desnudo, Arthas le devolvió otra vez su forma espectral. Volvió a convertirse en una banshee cuyo grito ensordecedor causaba el dolor y la muerte de los inocentes.

Sylvanas salió de la habitación y cuando Arthas ya no podía verla exhibió una sonrisa triunfal. Aquella noche había merecido la pena sólo por una razón. Había descubierto una debilidad en el poderoso escudo del Caballero de la Muerte. Bajo aquella gélida mirada, bajo aquel podrido corazón todavía se encontraba una minúscula parte humana. Una parte amable, bondadosa, gentil y enamorada. Sylvanas llenó de gozo su interior al conocer el punto débil de aquel siniestro caballero. Las piezas que construirían su venganza estaban empezando a tomar la forma de un oscuro engranaje. Aquella mujer sería su perdición.

Aquella no fue la única noche que Sylvanas pasó junto a Arthas. Su caballero la convocaba a menudo para satisfacer sus caprichos. A Sylvanas pronto empezó a no importarle ser tratada como un objeto. Eran los únicos momentos en los que se sentía casi como si estuviera viva de nuevo. Por supuesto aquel reconfortante divertimento no afectaba en absoluto a su venganza, todavía seguía odiando profundamente a aquel Caballero de la Muerte.

Pero en algunas solitarias noches, mientras yacía bajo sus brazos, se preguntaba por qué el cruel destino les había hecho sufrir tanto a ambos, si Arthas no sería en realidad una víctima más de la larga lista de la Agonía de Escarcha.


End file.
